Magnet
by sarishinohara
Summary: Series of drabbles and one shots mostly about Kahoko and Len.
1. Awake

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro and the characters do not belong to me. All rights go to Yuki Kure.

…

Hino Kahoko couldn't sleep.

Turning onto her side, she brushed her locks of fiery

red hair away from her face. An image of a certain ice

cube with azure hair and golden eyes flittered into her brain.

_Because of Tsukimori Len. _

Kahoko shook her head violently. No. It wasn't because of

Tsukimori. He was too cold, too silent, always melting away

from her reach...

She sighed. Another long night laid ahead of her.

.

.

.

Tsukimori Len tossed and turned.

He settled on staring up at the ceiling, letting the back

of his hand rest against his forehead. His eyes closed,

and at once _that_ girl appeared again.

Hino Kahoko.

His mind started acting up once more, bringing back the

memories of her. How she was too warm, too kind,

too darn naive to realize his feelings for her...

Len opened his eyes, cursing inwardly to find that she

was still there. Another long night laid ahead of him.

…

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	2. Elements

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'Oro or anything in it. **

.

.

Elements

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro is earth, Kahoko decided after watching him play on the soccer field. His large, muscular body was like a force of nature itself, moving swiftly and powerfully through the jungle of the enemy team's legs and bodies, immovable as a rock when defending the goal. His forest green hair, warm golden colored eyes, and sun kissed skin seemed to be a blessing from Mother Nature herself. He refreshed her with his words of encouragement, helping her grow as a person and a musician. He had a heart inside his rocky façade, yet she knew about his indomitability, the tight line of his mouth when his eyes flashed steel amber, and the will that opposed mountains.

If that was so then Hihara Kazuki is light, Kahoko smiled after listening to his trumpet performance on the rooftop. Glowing and cheerful all the time, his presence alone seemed to brighten up her whole world. Never could she imagine a world without a sun, without light. He had a natural talent of drawing people to him, letting them bask in his sunshine and laughter. His molten eyes of gold radiated brilliance to Hino, and his shining white smile was always present.

To Hihara's light there was Yunoki-senpai's dark, she shivered after he left her a trembling mess in an empty hallway. Somehow his malevolent smirk never appeared around the mobs of adoring fangirls, and with smooth precision he never let his veneer of benevolence slip around the other concours participants. Yet he was like the shadows of her mind, sneaking up on her and letting the whole façade drop completely when he was alone with her. He left her completely vulnerable to the obscurity of her thoughts. At times he absorbed all her light and energy, but in the end it was he who taught her about the cool touch of midnight and the truth found within one's darkness.

Keiichi Shimizu embodied the persona of air; Hino chuckled after finding him asleep in one of the practice rooms. Wispy blonde locks of hair and untroubled sky blue eyes was a breath of fresh air in her chaotic life, his airy voice a puff of blue sky. Never rude and intruding, but always welcome like an airy breeze on a sweltering hot day, his pace never seemed to speed up or slow down according to what others were doing, like the wind itself. Seeing Keiichi napping so peacefully broke down her defenses and his deep breaths helped Kahoko remember to sometimes just relax and enjoy life.

As she watched Tsukimori Len's fluid, flawless performance on stage she determined that his element was most certainly water. Like a halcyon lake his expression never wavered in its stillness and cool, his emotions never breaking the surface. Tsukimori's slender hands could flow over his violin like a trickling stream, or like a raging waterfall where it would drown the listener in all of its beautiful, wild music. Len's cascading locks of azure and cold caramel eyes always fascinated Hino, a vivid representation of the ice cube personality he held underneath. Sharp and brisk, his words could reveal the rawness of her emotions. Soothing and replenishing, they could grant her advice and gave her all the more reason to love playing the violin.

And all of them would agree that Hino Kahoko was fire, from the blazing red mane of her hair to her sunny golden eyes. She ignited their hearts, whether it was ablaze for love or ablaze for music, she taught them how to love and how to be loved. Warm were her touches, warm were her words of innocence and care. She stirred up everyone around her with her passionate adulation for music, and without her, their elemental values were nothing.

.

.

.

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
